


The Quadriplegic's Love

by Chibilink01



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cause I don't know how to tag, Characters not really described, Even though it's says "Real Person Fiction", Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Just random tags, Love, Original Fiction, POV Third Person, Well...Happy-ish, haha - Freeform, it's really not, missing person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibilink01/pseuds/Chibilink01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>He was a quadriplegic, and couldn't do much, but he could smile and watch and listen, and that's all she wanted.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quadriplegic's Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first work, and I had one person (sort of) edit this. This also is an original work of fiction, and has nothing to do, really, with anything. I don't gain any profit of any kind and I'm sorry if I unintentionally upset anyone, don't get my facts right, or if anything in this story doesn't make sense. That's just how my mind works.  
> Enjoy!

He was sitting on his old, rickety chair, reminiscing on a time lost long ago...

He remembered all the times she would make a corny joke. Just to watch his reaction... When she made him smile just by being herself... He, of course, couldn't do the same... He was a quadriplegic, and couldn't do much, but he could smile and watch and listen, and that's all she wanted...

At least, that's what she told him...

What she didn't tell him was that she was on the run...From what, he didn't know, but he tried to do his best to protect her. Even though it wasn't much, she appreciated it...

One day, she didn't arrive home... When he questioned her friends and co-workers, he learned that two men came to see her that day. She left with them with, what looked like to a few of her close friends, trepidation.

Since then, he hasn't stopped his search for her. Every time the smallest clue turned up, it would keep the hope in him burning with more fuel...

Today, he finally saw her... She was crying with two bundles in her arms... She looked more mature, he noticed...

As if feeling his presence around, she looked up, straight into his eyes, and gasped. He saw the surprise in her eyes... He changed so much... No longer was he frail and unable to do anything... He was strong, talkative, and most importantly, _he was walking_... She stood up slowly, and suddenly, they both heard a loud _**bang!**_

Just as she was opening her mouth to call out to him... He saw her eyes widen a fraction of an inch, and immediately ran to her. He caught her bundles and self, but it was too late to save her.

_She was gone from his reach forever now._

He heard wailing and looked around... The crying was originating from his chest and arms...

He uncovered the bundles, only to find carbon copies of the women he loved that was now strewn across his lap. They were twins, male and female.

He was now a father...

_Well..._ he thought _She has left me this gift... this miracle... that I must treasure._

And that is what he did, until the day he passed and had the opportunity to see his beloved again and say 

_I love you_


End file.
